1. Technical Field
This invention relates to information handling systems. In particular, information handling systems with minimum space requirements and having integral protection for the mechanical keyboard structure.
2. Background Art
For ease of illustration, the term system will hereinafter be used to refer to the general category of information handling systems which includes computers, micro-computers, personal computers, data entry terminals, intelligent workstations, and the like. Further, the term keyboard, as used in this specification, is broadly defined to include data entry devices such as traditional typewriter-like keyboard devices, special purpose key pads, and magnetic and optical tablets. As systems were developed, they were typically used in an office or home environment. Due to that environment, the basic physical configuration of systems usually was configured as a table top system unit, a display, and a keyboard. The system unit was generally configured to contain the processor, storage, and related circuitry, including electronic adapter cards. The display was usually a video display device. The keyboard was generally similar to a common typewriter keyboard. A basic system, as described above, is well known in the art.
Numerous minor variations to the basic system are known. For example, system units have been integrated with keyboards and/or displays. In addition, other peripheral devices have been developed for attachment to systems such as printers, plotters, pointing devices, and the like. However, these configurations all tended to have a common feature in that they were physically configured for a table top environment. In addition, the keyboards were usually designed to be placed on a firm support, such as a table or desk top.
More recent developments have led to smaller, more portable devices, such as laptop computers. Laptop computers are generally smaller and more mobile. However, the keyboards used with these machines are generally an integral part of the system unit and would use the same physical support that the system unit used during operation.
Another variation in the development of systems was the development of tower computers. Tower computers are systems which are orientated in a vertical plane. They generally are placed on the floor. This results in minimal floor space, but creates placement problems. The placement problems are due to placement of the tower on the floor. When placed on a floor, the system may go unnoticed. Therefore, careless placement may result in an individual tripping over the machine, thus resulting in injury to the individual and damage to the machine.
A special area of use for systems is in non-traditional environments, such as industrial plants and hospitals. In such a setting, there often is a limited amount of physical space to place the system. Desk top or table space is often unavailable in manufacturing or hospital environments. This prevents the convenient placement of the system unit. In addition, the keyboard could not be placed in a convenient location for use.
A second problem existed as a result of the difficulty of physically locating systems in these environments. Without the relatively secure location of a desk or table top, accidental damage to the components was more likely.
Due to the problems caused by the lack of convenient work locations in these environments, the introduction and use of systems has not been as effective as possible. This is particularly true in the hospital environment.
The hospital environment has special concerns, over and above those found in a typical industrial environment. In particular, the use of systems in a patient's room raises special problems. First, the patients may have no familiarity with systems. This may manifest itself as careless handling of components by curious patients. If the systems were located in the hospital room in an insecure manner, the possibility of damage due to mishandling is considerable. Mishandling can take the form of active manipulation or of inadvertent damage from accidentally leaning on the keyboard with excessive force. Second, accidental damage due to patients inadvertently knocking unsecured components to the floor may result. Third, the patient's illness may result in damage to the system caused by involuntary acts by the patient due to illness. Fourth, the hospital staff may damage the system components even though they are trained and knowledgeable in the area of systems. This is due to the peculiar nature of the hospital environment. In the hospital environment, changes in a patients condition may necessitate rapid action by hospital staff. In that type of situation, unsecured equipment in a patient's room may be handled in a harsh manner to allow the hospital staff to move quickly to attend the patient. Equipment with a traditional physical configuration, as described above, may add to the problem due to the space requirements of the equipment.
Additional problems arise with certain machines, such as tower computers. A machine located on the floor, such as a tower computer, may result in injury to hospital personnel in a crisis situation if the machine is in an inappropriate location and the hospital personnel do not notice it.
As a result of the numerous problems related to placing highly technical and delicate equipment, such as unsecured systems of the traditional physical configuration, in a non-traditional physical environment, the use of systems in these environments has been inhibited. This has been particularly true in the area of hospitals.